Numerous methods and systems have been developed for the detection and quantitation of analytes of interest in biochemical and biological substances. Methods and systems which are capable of measuring trace amounts of microorganisms, pharmaceuticals, hormones, viruses, antibodies, nucleic acids and other proteins are of great value to researchers and clinicians.
A body of art has been developed based upon the well known binding reactions, e.g., antigen-antibody reactions, nucleic acid hybridization techniques, and protein-ligand systems. The high degree of specificity in many biochemical and biological binding systems has led to many assay methods and systems of value in research and diagnostics. Typically, the existence of an analyte of interest is indicated by the presence or absence of an observable “label” attached to one or more of the binding materials.
Chemiluminescent assay techniques where a sample containing an analyte of interest is mixed with a reactant labeled with a chemiluminescent label have been developed. The reactive mixture is incubated and some portion of the labeled reactant binds to the analyte. After incubation, the concentration of the label in either or both fractions can be determined by chemiluminescent techniques. The level of chemiluminescence determined in one or both fractions indicates the amount of analyte of interest in the biological sample.
Electrochemiluminescent (ECL) assay techniques are an improvement on chemiluminescent techniques. They provide a sensitive and precise measurement of the presence and concentration of an analyte of interest. In such techniques, the incubated sample is exposed to a potentiostatically or galvanostatically controlled working electrode in order to trigger luminescence. In the proper chemical environment, such electrochemiluminescence is triggered by a voltage or current impressed on the working electrode at a particular time and in a particular manner. The light produced by the label is measured and indicates the presence or quantity of the analyte. For a fuller description of such ECL techniques, reference is made to, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,808 and Int. Pat. Appln. Pub. No. WO 86/02734.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,536 B1 shows a specific binding assay method based on a luminescent phenomenon wherein inert microparticulate matter is specifically bound to one of the binding reactants of the assay system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,473 B1 discloses an electrochemiluminescence binding reaction analysis (ECL-BBA).
In accordance with ECL-BBA a detectable complex is produced, whose concentration constitutes a measure of the analytic result sought. A marking substances (label) capable of effecting an ECL-reaction is coupled to a binding reagent specific for the analyte, e.g., an antibody. The species comprising the marking substance and the binding reagent is designated as a label conjugate.
When such a substance is subjected to a suitable electrical potential on a voltammetric working electrode, it emits light which can be measured photometrically. A second electrochemically active substance, designated as a co-reactand, normally contributes to this reaction. In practice, primarily a ruthenium complex (ruthenium-tris [bipyridyl]) is used as ECL-label in combination with TPA (tripropylamine) as co-reactand. The two electrochemically active substances are both oxidized upon voltage application to the electrode. Subsequent loss of a proton will turn the TPA into a strongly reducing species. The subsequent redox reaction brings the ECL-label into an excited state from which it returns to the ground state with the emission of a photon. The ECL-label reaction is typically a circular reaction so that a single label molecule emits a plurality of photons after application of a voltage to the electrode.
The ECL-marked complex molecules characteristic for the analysis are fixed to magnetic microparticles (beads). In practice, magnetized polystyrene beads having a diameter of typically 2 to 3 micrometers are used. Fixing is effected by means of a pair of specific biochemical binding partners. The pair streptavidin biotin has turned out to be particularly advantageous. The beads are streptavidine-coated, to which a biotinylated antibody will bind.
The beads with the bound marked complex are introduced into the measuring cell of a measuring apparatus. The cell is equipped with electrodes which are necessary for generating the electrical field required for triggering the ECL-reaction. The beads are drawn onto the surface of the working electrode in the magnetic field of a magnet disposed below the working electrode. Since this typically occurs in flow-through cells with continuously flowing sample fluids, the magnetic deposition of the beads is designated as “capturing”. An electric potential required for triggering the ECL-reaction is then applied to the working electrode and the resulting luminescence light is measured using a suitable optical detector. The intensity of the luminescence light is a measure for the concentration of the number of labeled antibodies coupled to the beads on the surface of the working electrode which, in turn, is a measure of the concentration of the analyte in the sample. A calibration allows calculation of the sought concentration from the measured luminescence signal.
A plurality of different variations of this type of ECL-BBA-method have been discussed and described in the literature.